


The Sky Is Starless

by DRHPaints



Series: Clark and Rhiannon [12]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Blue Jean Committee, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Gentle and Soft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossing Boundaries, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Making Up, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Revved up, Clark teases Rhiannon under the table at a business dinner, but upsets her when he takes things a bit too far. Upon returning home, Rhiannon punishes Clark by refusing to let him touch her as she tries out her new vibrator.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clark and Rhiannon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954567
Kudos: 5





	The Sky Is Starless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> As with previous installments, the title is from a lyric in the song 'Rhiannon' by Fleetwood Mac.

“Mmm…” Tall frame hovering in the doorway, Clark looked especially dapper in his leather jacket, navy henley beneath making his eyes dazzle as they studied Rhiannon while she perched before the mirror. “Baby girl...that red dress.” Pushing himself off the wall, Clark strolled toward her, grabbing a handful of Rhiannon’s ass, broad shoulders looming as he swept in to kiss the exposed side of her neck.

Rhiannon chuckled, lowering her mascara. “Clark…there’s no time for that.” Scrunching her fingers through his salt and pepper hair as Clark’s large hand wandered over her breast, Rhiannon shook her head. “You’re going to undo all my hard work here. Come on, now.”

“Mmm...but I like when you walk around lookin’ like I messed you up a little…” Clark dipped into the cup of her bra, Rhiannon’s nipple hardening beneath his touch as he slyly bunched up her skirt.

For half a moment she set down her lipstick, leaning into the warmth of Clark’s wide stature before Rhiannon blinked herself to sensibility. “Clark, we...we can’t. You know we have to get going. If we don’t leave now…”

“Ah, c’mon…” Hitting his Chicagoan accent hard, Clark took her earlobe between his teeth, dragging with aching slowness as he slipped around to roll his hips against Rhiannon’s round ass, cock half hard. “Who cares?”

Thumb hooking into her panties, Rhiannon turned around, cupping his sharp jaw, tone firm. “Clark. How much do you have riding on this deal?”

Clark paused, an aggravated sound just short of a snarl burbling from his solid chest. “Fuck it…” Closing his eyes, Clark thrust Rhiannon into the counter. “You riding my dick is worth more…”

“Clark…” Rhiannon laughed, pushing him away gently. “Be reasonable. We’ll come back home after dinner and go at it then, alright?”

Sighing heavily, Clark lowered his arms, nose flaring. “Okay...okay…” Clark looped a hand around the back of Rhiannon’s neck, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Why you always gotta be right, huh, Rhi?”

Smacking his arm jovially, Rhiannon shook her head, readjusting her dress and giving herself a last peek in the mirror before they headed out.

As per usual, Clark drove like the road did him some kind of personal injustice, but even with his incessant speeding Rhiannon eyed the clock anxiously, knowing how important punctuality was to Martin, their host for the evening and Clark’s prospective business partner. Grinding to a halt at a red light, suddenly Rhiannon felt as if an octopus entered the car, Clark’s powerful arms seeming to grope everywhere at once as he latched onto her face with a needful sigh.

Honk startling them apart, crystals of ice formed over Clark’s blue eyes, rounded teeth flashing as he glared at the car behind them. Rolling down his window as his lead foot crushed the gas pedal, Clark muttered to himself, middle finger striking out, “ _ Jesus fuckin’ Christ. Can’t let a man kiss his fuckin’ wife. What the fuck. Just…” _

Clark’s knuckles white on the wheel and practically huffing as the window descended, Rhiannon giggled, raising an auburn eyebrow. “What’s gotten into you tonight?”

“Nothin’.” Cricking his neck from side to side, Clark wiggled his vast shoulders, jawline flickering as he commanded himself to relax. “Just hot for you is all.”

Bemused, Rhiannon tilted her head. “If you say so.” 

Annihilating the speed limit, Clark’s Tesla slowed outside of Martin’s mansion and he hurriedly threw it into park, seeking Rhiannon’s lips. “Okay, real quick…” Clark’s sizable hand snuck up her leg, nodding urgently. “C’mon.”

“Clark, I...I want to, but…” Clark’s talented mouth hit that spot below her ear precisely as his fingers ghosted over her panties and Rhiannon’s resolve nearly wavered. “But we’re already five minutes late...if we don’t go in now, they’ll think we’re rude, and...and…” Swallowing, Rhiannon pushed Clark away, knowing she couldn’t keep herself from him by any other means. “And all your hard work will have been for nothing.”

With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Clark nodded in resignation. “Alright, yeah...yeah…” Pecking Rhiannon quickly on the cheek, Clark hopped out and jogged around the car. “Let’s go.”

As they strolled up the lawn, Clark found the roadside attraction of Rhiannon’s ass impossible to ignore, detouring to sneak a squeeze until Rhiannon redirected his arm to her waist with a chuckle as they reached their destination. 

Clark rang the doorbell, and in the moment before it opened, laughter echoing from within, he bent down, breath warm, voice a smoky valley of lustful taunt as he whispered directly in Rhiannon’s ear, “ _ All I can think about is eating your pussy and making you scream.” _

“Hey!” Rhiannon barely had time to register surprise before Clark’s fake professional smile graced his wide mouth as Martin greeted them, ushering them into the airy foyer. 

After a half hour of casual chat and passed appetizers, Clark and Rhiannon joined the other guests at the table. As Clark’s conversation circled the topic of Martin’s investment with shark-like intensity, Rhiannon pleasantly chatted with his wife, Stephanie. Though they hadn’t known one another long, Rhiannon saw potential for true friendship with Stephanie. Perhaps she, too, fit the stereotype of the cookie cutter trophy wife in the world’s eyes, but after a handful of conversations Rhiannon discovered her to be entertaining, literary, and just plain fun.

Clark’s hand adorned her thigh throughout the entirety of the meal, as was his custom. But when the main course cleared, Rhiannon’s skirt rose like the red sea, Clark’s fingers apparently determined to reach the promised land as they tiptoed up, up, and up until Rhiannon gripped her fork and clenched her teeth.

Petting purposefully over her panties. Rhiannon cut her eyes to Clark, but, cobalt gaze fierce and lips pursed at Martin as he waited for the other man to falter, he appeared oblivious to the actions of his own hand.

Flush invading her pale skin until she almost matched the fabric of her garment, Rhiannon tried to zero in on her meal, to spear a piece of potato on her fork, to ask Stephanie what it was they were discussing. Anything, anything, other than rocking into Clark’s touch, two of his dexterous fingers locating her clit through Rhiannon’s soaked panties and fiddling fast.

“What was that you were saying about the, um…” Suppressing a gasp, Rhiannon nudged Clark’s forearm away and swallowed hard. “About the new Atwood book?” But Clark, an emboldened note of steel creeping into his voice as he badgered Martin until he accepted, breached the sidelines of Rhiannon’s underwear, her emerald eyes going wide.

Rhiannon snatched at his wrist, forcing Clark’s hand away with a warning glower. Arching a prominent eyebrow, Clark smirked, folding his hands in front of his face to furtively inhale Rhiannon’s scent, expression a mask of seriousness as he nodded along to Martin’s response.

Tugging down her skirt beneath the table, Rhiannon vengefully spiked a bite of steak, chewing until she masticated the meat to nothingness and grateful when the meal ended less than an hour later.

Rhiannon strode out to the car, boiling, but Clark’s long legs, unimpeded by heels, easily kept up with her, opening the door, smiling blue eyes blind to the oncoming storm. Turning the ignition, Clark glanced back over his shoulder before pulling away, catching sight of Rihannon's face and giggling. “You’re so cute, babe.”

“Cute?” Tossing up her hands in exasperation, Rhiannon shook her head. “What the hell, Clark? You think that’s funny? Trying to get me off in front of a table full of people? I pushed you away. Why did you keep going?”

Face falling, Clark shifted his eyes away. “Oh Rhi, I...I’m sorry…” Clearing his throat, the shelf of Clark’s shoulders broke, voice shrinking. “I thought it was sexy, I just...fuck. I shouldn’t have pushed you. That was…” Clark shook his head, tightening his grip on the wheel. “That was fucked. I’m sorry, baby.”

“Yeah.” Rhiannon crossed her arms, nodding. “Just don’t do that again, okay? That kind of thing can be really hot, but we have to be in it together.”

“Right.” Biting his lip. Clark nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. I won’t.”

Taking in Clark’s repentant form, Rhiannon squeezed his broad shoulder. “Okay. Good.” 

Returning home, Clark sheepishly trailed after Rhiannon, keeping his distance as she stepped out of her heels and ascended the beige and metal staircase. Clark poked his head through the doorway of their bedroom like a timid woodland creature checking to see if it was safe to explore the terrain, discovering Rhiannon rifling in the closet.

Clark folded his hands behind his back, leaning against the wall and sucking in his cheeks. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Oh hey.” Voice falsely cheery, Rhiannon took a small box down from the top shelf before peeling her dress away with a flourish. “Not much…” Shrugging, Rhiannon stuck out her lower lip and began opening the package as she stood beside the bed in her bra and panties. “Think I’m just going to try out this new vibrator I bought on tour…”

Freezing, Clark’s dark eyebrows floated up his high forehead. “New vibrator? When did you--”

“Yup.” Snapping off her bra as though Clark weren’t watching, Rhiannon flung it aside, unceremoniously stepping free from her panties. “Picked it up that day you got together with the guys in Tallahassee.” Rhiannon withdrew a pink g-spot vibrator before moving to their bedside drawer to rummage for batteries. 

Mouth filling with saliva as he watched her bend over, Clark squirmed. “You, um…” Scratching alongside his patrician nose, Clark took a hopeful step forward. “You want some help?”

Emerald eyes glittering, Rhiannon looked him up and down, head ticking wickedly from side to side. “Nope.” Slithering onto the bed, the vibrator sprang to life in her hands. “I’m good…” Rhiannon stayed locked in to Clark’s hungry cobalt gaze as she danced the toy over her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs before painting the pulsing head over the drenched lips of her pussy.

Cock raging beneath his jeans, Clark took an apprehensive step forward, then another. “Fuck, Rhi…” Unconsciously licking his pink lips, Clark found himself hypnotized by the way Rhiannon traced the vibrator up and down her dewy slit, desperate for her to enter her pussy as he shrugged out of his leather jacket. “Baby, you’re so damn sexy…”

Rhiannon said nothing, planting her feet on the mattress, undulating her hips skyward as she continued teasing her clit. Caressing her breast, Rhiannon bit her lip alluringly as Clark shed his henley, exposing his built chest and strong arms before rapidly kicking free of his jeans and boxers. 

Standing at the utmost edge of the bed, jawline popping with want as he ground his teeth, Clark took his massive cock in hand, drunk with the sight of Rhiannon’s glistening pink flesh. “Oh fuck, Rhi…” Expressive eyebrows knitting in a semblance of anguish, Clark juiced the wide head of his cock, lip bitten. “Just...please…”

“Please what?” Speech a breathy moan, Rhiannon gyrated rapidly, chin dipping down to lick her own nipple, eliciting a pained groan from Clark as he stroked.

“Baby, please...go inside, I gotta…” Nostrils flaring, Clark nodded excitedly. “I gotta see you fuck yourself, Rhi.  _ Yeah...fuck!” _

Rhiannon’s viridescent gaze drilled into him mercilessly as her body froze in the air, inserting the vibrator inch by measured inch with a prolonged moan. “ _ Yesss… _ ”

“Oh  _ fuck… _ ” Knees failing him as he generously yanked, Clark pitched forward, bracing himself on the bed for balance as his eyes fluttered closed. “Baby, can I...can I lay next to you? Maybe?” Voice high and shattered, Clark’s breath came shallow and brisk. “I won’t touch you. I just...I need to be near you, Rhi.  _ Please… _ ”

“Yeah.” Looking to the empty pillow beside her, Rhiannon nodded exuberantly as she angled the vibrator upward, the first tap against her g-spot causing her to erupt in shivers. “Come on.” 

Clark hurried to the mattress, licking his palm before he redoubled his efforts over his thick cock. “ _ Oh fuck, yes!” _ Humping the warm circle of his huge fist, Clark scooted closer to Rhiannon, the delectable pull around his paper thin skin intoxicating. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, Rhi! I love you so much!” _

One arm shoving the toy into her depths, the other raced over her swollen clit as Rhiannon moved to Clark, moaning into his open mouth. “ _ Fuck! Clark! Yes! I love you! Fuck!”  _ Frantically trying to kiss one another as their impending ecstasy threatened, Clark and Rhiannon’s tongues wove a story of contrition, of understanding, of trust as their faces contorted, bodies writhing helplessly alongside like two fish trapped in the hateful air, attempting to swim back to the relieving waters of sated euphoria.

“ _ Rhi! Rhi! Fuck! Yeah! Fuck! _ ” Powerful arm pumping feverishly, Clark’s sapphire eyes vanished and his rounded teeth materialized, aggrieved whimpers pouring from his pink lips as his limbs flexed. With a stammered whine Clark sprang apart, warm cum splattering over his little belly and dotting his fluffy chest hair as he shuddered into the sheets.

“ _ Clark! Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Clark! _ ” Shriek tearing from her throat, Rhiannon’s eyes stuck in her skull and her thighs squeezed shut around her hands, body violently trembling as she rolled toward Clark, soundlessly mouthing his name.

Rhiannon hastily turned off the vibrator before becoming overstimulated, Clark reaching over to tuck a scarlet strand away from her panting face. “Mmm…” Clark kissed the sweat from Rhiannon’s forehead with a smile. “That was hot, baby. Thank you.”

“Yeah…” Grinning weakly, Rhiannon removed the shining toy from herself as Clark rose, padding to the bathroom to clean himself before rejoining Rhiannon in bed. 

Rhiannon molded herself against his long body, throwing a leg over Clark’s waist and playing with his damp chest hair. “So really…” Hand patting his little belly, Rhiannon scanned Clark’s chiseled features. “What got into you today? Because we had sex in the shower this morning, so...I just don’t get why you were so worked up?” Clark sat up a little, scratching his sculpted jaw, oceanic eyes scuttling away. “Clark? If you got revved up watching porn in your office…” Rhiannon chuckled, playfully smacking his firm pec. “You know you can tell me. I don’t mind.”

“No, it’s not...I, um…” Twisting his fingers over his silver-etched hair, Clark shifted beneath her before gathering the sheet to cover them. “You know, um...when I...last night...when I woke up?”

Rhiannon nodded solemnly. ‘Woke up’ was putting it kindly. Clark screamed himself to consciousness, not for the first time, and Rhiannon sadly suspected, not the last. Thankfully Rhiannon was accustomed to his nightmares and escaped the bed in time to avoid a fist swinging at an invisible spectre of woe. Rhiannon flipped on the lamp, yelling at him until Clark, deep blue eyes wet and wide with horror, scurried to the headboard, face crumpling in his huge hands as the mountains of his shoulders quaked, wishing his slumbering mind would grant him succor.

“Yeah…” Tone tender, Rhiannon nuzzled into him. “What about it?”

“Well, I, um…” Fingers tapping at his thick thigh, Clark inhaled sharply, cobalt eyes on the ceiling. “It was about...about you, and, um…” Cords of his neck working in agony, Clark’s gaze fell to the sheet and he ran a fidgeting hand down his face. “In it you were...you were…” Quiet, still, Clark stared. When he spoke again, Clark’s voice held a dry emotionlessness, separating himself from the words. “You were fuckin’ dead and I just…” Shaking his head, Clark’s eyelids shut, commanding air into his lungs. “I guess I just needed to feel you today…”

“Oh...oh Clark, that’s awful…” Sitting up, Rhiannon scooped Clark into her chest, brushing her fingers through his graying hair as his strong arms coiled about her waist. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“No…” Murmuring softly, Clark didn’t want to speak that atrocity into existence. Wanted to carve those images from his brain forever. Wanted to deny even the possibility that such a tragedy could befall his idyllic life. “I...just want to forget.”

“Okay…” Rhiannon frowned. In their time together she tried encouraging Clark to go to therapy, but his stubbornness prevailed. Chipping away persistently, Rhiannon thought, with time, Clark would cave, would perhaps take Rhiannon up on her offer to accompany him, but as of yet Clark preferred stoic suffering silence.

“Next time, just…” Rhiannon squeezed him, kissing the top of Clark’s head. “Tell me, okay? So we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah.” Clark nodded against her, taking a full breath of Rhiannon’s skin, her scent a balm to his beleaguered spirit. “I will. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” 

“Cradling him, Clark’s vulnerable whisper muffled against her chest. “Will you hold me, baby? Till we fall asleep?”

Rhiannon touched his vast shoulder with a grin. “Of course, Clark.” 

Lights out and curled over, as Rhiannon tucked against him, Clark sensed the reassuring thrum of her heart radiating through his wide back, drifting in her embrace into dreams filled with nothing but a smiling, breathing Rhiannon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
